


come home to me

by tyunsjune



Series: because we can only love [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, But I Love Them, Cuddles, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, How Do I Tag, M/M, Morning Kisses, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whipped Choi Beomgyu, Whipped Kang Taehyun, beomgyu thinks taehyun is an angel, i just needed some taegyu, soobin in mentioned once im sorry, taegyu being disgustingly in love early in the morning, they're in looove, yeonkai arent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyunsjune/pseuds/tyunsjune
Summary: Did Beomgyu mention that he loved mornings? Well, he loved mornings. And he loved the fact that he was going to wake up to Taehyun next to him, every single morning, for the rest of his life.or:Beomgyu doesn't mind if Taehyun woke him up.[“You are whipped.”“Shut up Soobin.”“Beomgyu is whipped”“I swear-”]
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Series: because we can only love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195019
Comments: 14
Kudos: 145





	come home to me

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because i desperately needed some taegyu fluff, which i could never seem to find. hope you enjoy!!

Their morning started like how every morning would. Taehyun woke up to Beomgyu’s soft breaths hitting the crown of his head. He sleepily smiled and buried his nose further into _his_ soft hoodie that Beomgyu was wearing, inhaling his favourite scent in the world. It was a mix of beomie’s strong cologne and the mild fruity scent of his shampoo. 

This was familiar to Taehyun. The orange rays of the rising sun, slowly seeping through the slightly open curtain, meets Beomgyu's cheekbones and nose bridge - making him look _ethereal_ , their legs tangled together under the warm blanket, the slight pout of Beomgyu’s lips when his cheeks are squished against the soft pillows, his soft, wavy hair which always looked _unfairly_ gorgeous (that kind of bed hair only existed in disney movies, hence proving Taehyun’s theory that his boyfriend is _indeed_ a disney prince) when they woke up, and the gentle, _familiar_ rise and fall of the elder’s chest with every breath he took. 

Taehyun lets himself look at his boyfriend a second longer, marvelling at the fact that he gets to wake up to _this incredible sight_ everyday before he starts rubbing his palm in soothing circles on Beomgyu's back, like every morning; his normal routine to wake the elder up.

Taehyun was _happy._ He really was. 

“Hyung,” he softly whispers, “wake up.” Beomgyu slightly groans and sluggishly blinks down at Taehyun. Taehyun finds this incredibly cute and leans up to kiss his hyung’s nose with a giggle.

“Good morning tyun.” Beomgyu rasps, slightly pulling Taehyun closer, with the soft smile that always comes on his lips when he sees Taehyun, _Taehyun’s smile_ . _That damned smile which made Taehyun fall hard and fast months ago._

And just like that, Taehyun falls in love all over again. He wonders to himself the same thing which always seems to be on his mind whenever Beomgyu is around; _How did I get so lucky to call this beautiful being mine?_

With that thought in mind, he kissed his hyung; a soft pressure on his plump pink lips, a slight brush, just because he can, just because he wants to.

“Good morning hyung.”

Beomgyu had a weird relationship with mornings. The first thing being that he was _not_ a morning person. If you _try_ to talk to him anytime before 11 in the morning, you surely would receive some death glares. For Beomgyu's brain never worked that early and his limbs mostly refused to coordinate with him. Regardless, the favourite part of his day was waking up with Taehyun, the close second being cuddling with Taehyun before they go to sleep. 

Waking up to Taehyun's sparkling eyes and gentle smile is the best thing that could happen to Beomgyu in a day. And Soobin mercilessly teased him for saying that once, for he personally experienced quite a few (to be read as many) times how snappy Beomgyu could be in the mornings; being roommates in freshman year. But Taehyun liked waking up early and getting his day together- _whatever that meant_ \- so like the whipped boyfriend he is, Beomgyu would gladly be woken up by Taehyun every day.

Even though Taehyun might’ve just woken up seconds ago, he still looked like the prettiest thing the elder has ever seen in his life. Beomgyu had _never_ seen platinum blonde look that good on a person. But Taehyun pulled it off _beautifully._ And before that, Taehyun had his hair dyed red- something which started as a joke but ended being _gorgeous_ on him. With red being Beomgyu’s favourite colour, it was safe to say that he had a hard time keeping his hands to himself.

At that moment, the blonde looked like an angel. He might as well be, because it looks as if God has taken his time carving out Taehyun’s delicate features. With the sunlight coming from the window behind them, it seemed as if there was a halo on the blonde’s head. He looked _beautiful_ in Beomgyu’s completely unbiased and objective opinion.

Hell, Taehyun _is_ beautiful. There wasn’t a second in the day when he wasn’t. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Beomgyu let out, almost in admiration, eyes roaming over his boyfriend’s sleepy features. Taehyun’s cheeks turned red and Beomgyu felt butterflies in his stomach.

“Hyung,” the blonde whined, hiding his face in the crook of Beomgyu’s neck. “You say that every single morning.” and he gets flustered every single time he hears him say it.

“It’s because you are!” exclaimed Beomgyu, turning on his back and pulling Taehyun on top of him. He could feel Taehyun’s giggles on his collarbones. “You’re so, _so_ beautiful baby.” He said again, squeezing his boyfriend's waist.

Taehyun couldn’t handle it. Beomgyu was like this all the time, so full of love, always complimenting him and always hugging him. He feels like his heart is going to burst out of the love he has for Beomgyu really. So resorted to placing small kisses on Beomgyu’s neck to let him know how he feels.

Taehyun considered himself good with words. He always knew what to say, and when to say it. People around him often admired this trait of his, and he knew of this as well. But whenever he’s around Beomgyu, the blonde always becomes tongue-tied. His mind would go into overdrive, and all his thoughts would be _Beomgyu this, Beomgyu that, Beomgyu pretty, Beomgyu, Beomgyu, Beomgyu._

Even after being together for almost 10 months, he still didn’t get any better at this. So Taehyun let actions like these take over words instead. He could say that this might be his love language, but in reality, he’s just clingy. And Beomgyu generally is a very physical person, so it was a win-win situation for both of them really.

Beomgyu removed his arms from Taehyun and cupped the latter's face, bringing it closer to his so he can smother kisses everywhere on his boyfriend’s red face.

“You’re the cutest hyunnie.” he managed to say between kisses. And Taehyun just laid on him, accepting all his hyung’s love. “I love you.” 

“And I love you.” the blonde said, this time kissing Beomgyu’s nose, before finally kissing his lips. “Now, let’s get up. We need to go to class hyung.” he said while pulling away. 

Beomgyu whined and tried to pull his boyfriend back into his arms, but the younger simply pushed him off and went into the bathroom to start his day. Beomgyu remained on their bed, pouting because he missed the warmth of his boyfriend. But he knew he had to get up and get ready for uni. So get up he did.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i hoped you liked it even tho it actually didn't work out the way i expected it to. i actually haven't written anything in years, but i've been feeling inspired lately. anyway thank you for giving this horrible oneshot a try lol. hope you had a nice day!!
> 
> come find me on [ twt!! ](https://twitter.com/mikrosoobie) & [ cc ](https://curiouscat.me/mikrosoobie)


End file.
